A Dominação de Lâminas
by Hiviann
Summary: A vida de Talon nunca havia sido fácil, e agora estava pior ainda com tropas Noxianas perseguindo-o por todos os cantos.
1. Did you see the frightened ones?

**A Dominação de Lâminas**

* * *

As ruas de Noxus estavam úmidas naquela noite fria, uma chuva havia coberto a Cidade-Estado por completa, e se encontrava assim: Fria, o que combinava muito bem com o lugar. Via-se um homem com uma garrafa na mão, tropeçando em seus próprios pés e xingando cada pessoa que o olhasse de forma diferente. Por um breve momento, pareceu ter visto uma sombra se mover em sua direção, mas optou por ser um truque de sua mente. O homem de aparência não tão velha, provocou mais um comerciante que já fechava sua loja, as lamparinas eram levadas pelo vento e ele sentiu uma lâmina afiada em seu pescoço, sentia o próprio sangue escorrer. Começou a se debater desesperadamente, tentava arrancar os braços que estavam ao seu redor. Por ter se movimentado demais, seu pescoço estava todo cortado, dando assim, uma brecha para aquele que o atacara. Em um simples ato, sua garganta foi cortada, e seu corpo caiu no chão. O assassino tinha um capuz preto que tampava seu rosto, antes de a garrafa colidir ao chão, ele a pegara, e tomara tudo em um só gole.

- Você me poupou o trabalho de ter que procurar alguma bebida forte. – Dito isso, o rapaz começara a revistar os bolsos do homem morto, achou alguns trocados e assim foi andando calmamente em direção a sua casa.

Chegou a um casebre caindo aos pedaços, ele não havia juntado dinheiro o suficiente para comprar o terreno que desejava. Mas, em breve teria. O número de assassinatos em Noxus sempre aumentava, nunca diminuía. Era aquela simples questão de violência gerando violência. Matar e morrer eram algo extremamente comum naquele lugar, o rapaz desejava para si próprio o mesmo destino daqueles que ele abatia. Ele foi nomeado de Talon quando era criança, não se lembrava muito daquela época, mas continuava adotando aquele nome. A Sombra da Lâmina havia ficado famosa pelo subterrâneo de Noxus. Como assim foi apelidado por alguns conhecidos, Talon era muito bom no que fazia. Não havia sensação melhor do que a de fazer o sangue escorrer por sua lâmina. Do que se sentir superior a muitos tendo tão pouco.

Afiou sua lâmina antes de ir tomar um banho gelado, bebeu mais uma garrafa novamente e permitiu-se descansar um pouco. Uma lâmina de baixo do travesseiro, e mais duas ao pé da cama. Escondido nas plumas de uma almofada fofa tinha um revólver pimenteiro para sua defesa pessoal. Nunca abaixara a guarda, nunca. Por mais que fosse melhor em armas corpo-a-corpo, havia aquelas de longa a distancia que ele sempre teria em seu arsenal.

Acordou com pequenos feixes de luz iluminando a face morena, sentiu sua cabeça pesar, tentava levantá-la, mas desistiu no mesmo momento. Um feixe atingiu somente os olhos, clareando a pupila castanha, seu olhar era fixo em um teto escuro. Tudo o que queria era apenas uma boa casa, nem que fosse necessário morrer por isso. Sempre achava ser um pensamento ingênuo, era um objetivo de vida. Um rapaz na faixa de 21 anos, sobrevivendo à base de assassinatos e roubos. Fazia até seqüestro. Talon não tinha família, a memória mais antiga que tinha era de quando era criança, com um colar de ouro em suas mãos e uma corrida longa após isso, viver nas ruas de Noxus não era para muitos. Decidiu levantar de sua cama e foi beber água, as duas garrafas que ele nem sabia o nome haviam o deixado passando mal, acendeu um cigarro e olhava para a janela entrando luz. A cada tragada sentia como se a vida voltasse a seus pulmões, soltar aquela fumaça era sua terapia. Andou alguns passos até o banheiro, e ficou encarando seu reflexo no espelho. Pegou uma navalha que estava no bolso da calça surrada e começou a cortar os fios castanhos.

Era mais um dia nas ruas escuras noxianas , o pouco de sol que entrava, iluminava os becos. Até que Talon morava em um local bastante claro. Era na montanha de uma mina abandonada, dava para ver até a cede do Alto Comando. Não ficava no subterrâneo, e talvez essa seja a causa que ele detestava tanto aquele lugar. Gostava de viver nas sombras, o escuro era onde se propagava. Às vezes, se pegava pensando em como seria o lugar que chamavam de Vazio. Às vezes, se pegava pensando em como seria ter outra vida. Mas teve de nascer assim, nascer pobre. Quando era mais novo era chamado de "O garoto do capuz roxo", e lá estava ele andando com aquele capuz para que todos soubessem que era ele. Arriscado, mas gostava da fama. Parara em um local para comer, e compraria alguns cigarros e aquela bebida novamente. Andava por um beco com o cigarro na boca quando viu um homem suspeito usando roupas que Talon considerava... Caras. Jogou o cigarrou no chão e encostou-se na parede gelada esperando para dar o bote, quando sente uma lâmina não muito afiada em seu pescoço.

* * *

**Hi Minna-san! Projetinho novo, hihihihi :3 well, vou contar um pouquinho da vida do Talon nessa fic XD espero que vocês gostem :3**

**E não será uma one-shot \o/**

**Obrigada**

**Hiviann**


	2. See you on the dark side of the moon

**A Dominação de Lâminas**

* * *

Talon sentiu uma lâmina não muito afiada em seu pescoço, tentou olhar para aquele que o encurralava, em vão.

– Tenho algo a te dizer. – Ele tentava pegar sua navalha no bolso da calça enquanto o homem que o cercara o puxava para o canto mais escuro do beco, então o mesmo se descuidou por um momento e Talon conseguiu pegar a navalha. Torceu o braço direito do homem para trás, o empurrou e logo foi encostando-o na parede. Foi fincando a navalha vagarosamente na garganta do homem, vendo formar pequenas bolhas de sangue.

– Espere! – O homem falou em tom de súplica, seus olhos refletiam desespero puro. Sabia que iria morrer, afinal, foi atrás de Talon apenas para ser um informante, e morreria nas mãos dele. – O Alto Comando sabe de você. Querem que você junte-se a eles. – Ele berrou de dor enquanto Talon começava a afundar a navalha. – Caso contrário, te executarão.

Assim que ele acabou de falar, a outra mão de Talon que estava segurando o rosto do homem para o olhá-lo enquanto o matava, pegou um punhal de prata que estava escondido na calça. Traçou a barriga dele horizontalmente, o fazendo cair no chão. Talon chutou-o, com intenção de deitá-lo, e continuou espetando as costas do homem até que não houvesse mais nenhuma gota de sangue a se derramar.

Logo após tal ato, ele deixou o corpo ali mesmo, que os corvos devorassem o resto daquela carne infortuna. Talon decidiu ir comer, Gauthier era um homem com a aparência de uns 50 anos, de estatura baixa, com cabelos apenas do lado das orelhas, havia engordado após a morte da esposa, ele era o dono do bar onde sempre visitava. Desde os 15 anos, Talon comia ali. Gauthier fazia pela metade do preço para ele, e se aproveitava disso. Aparentava ser um dia comum lá, observava a movimentação do ambiente sentado em um lugar afastado de todos. Ele havia tirado o capuz para ser reconhecido por Gauthier, o mesmo que ficava atrás de um balcão como se quisesse se esconder. Havia apenas uma garota que atendia as mesas, se Talon não se enganava, era a filha de Gauthier, logo após a morte de Fluer, sua esposa, o bar havia sido a única fonte de renda. Uma vez que Fluer prestava serviços ao Alto Comando.

– Edmond, será que você ainda lembra-se de suas dívidas? – Um homem de cabelos loiros esverdeados, do qual Talon não se recordara de ter visto ali, encostou-se no balcão e puxou a blusa de Gauthier, ficando centímetros de distância de seu rosto.

– Pai! – Talon ouviu uma voz fina entrando no ambiente. Era a atendente, com duas trançinhas uma de cada lado, o assassino dava no máximo 15 anos para ela. Ela se colocou no meio, tentando impedir o homem, mas pelo o que parecera, ele não estava sozinho. Havia mais dois homens se aproximando perto dele, todos com uma veste exageradamente cara. Seriam homens do Alto Comando?

– Amélia, não se meta nisso. – Dito isso, Gauthier empurrou a garota que caiu sentada no chão. Talon se levantou, e jogou algumas moedas para ele, indo em direção a saída. Amélia se levantou rapidamente, e arrumou os cabelos castanhos claros, e bateu as mãos no vestido azul claro que usava.

– Talon, espera! – Ele se virou novamente para o balcão, ela saiu correndo por de trás de seu pai e de um armário tirou uma caixa de madeira com um pano rosa a cobrindo. – Eu... – Voltou correndo, parecia um pouco exausta. Talon levantou uma sobrancelha quando a garota inclinara o objeto, o oferecendo para ele. – Eu encontrei essa adaga caída no chão. Pensei que você poderia usar... – Ele a viu ficar vermelha. Deu as costas para ela, fazendo com que o sorriso nos lábios morresse.

– Não preciso disso. – Ao dizer, voltou a colocar o capuz roxo e saiu pelas ruas.

* * *

Talon continuava vagando, havia seduzido uma garota tola, e roubado seu dinheiro. Adorava assaltar mulheres, além de conseguir sexo, conseguia mais um pouco para sustentar seus vícios. E talvez comprar o terreno que tanto queria. Passou por uma loja onde os mesmos homens do bar de Gauthier estavam. Imediatamente, eles olharam para Talon, e trocaram sinal entre si. Os três homens corriam atrás dele, quando uma fila de homens armados com espadas de mesmas vestes o cercavam. Fizeram um circulo ao seu redor e o assassino se viu encurralado. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de arrancar o punhal e a navalha, um em cada mão. Era apenas isso que tinha a lutar.

– Irá se juntar a nós, verme? – O homem loiro esverdeado abriu um sorriso irônico enquanto apoiava sua espada no chão.

– Diga ao Alto Comando, que me recuso a servi-los. Caso esteja vivo, óbvio. – Talon falou em bom tom enquanto retirava o capuz roxo da cabeça, olhava nos olhos daquele homem, queria fazer de tudo para que ele se sentisse ameaçado.

Um corajoso atreveu-se a confrontá-lo direto, Talon quebrou seu braço em uma rapidez absurda, enquanto viu outro vindo em sua direção, deu um chute naquele que ainda segurava o braço, o empurrou para o que vinha, fez um traço no rosto daquele, pegando desde a testa, até o queixo, e fincou o punhal no peito dele. Retirou imediatamente a lâmina dentro do corpo do homem, e começou a brincar com os outros três que vinham. Os quatros tentaram ir para cima de Talon, mas ele rolou no chão, perfurando as pernas deles. O loiro esverdeado parecia ser o líder, Talon o deixaria por último. Havia mais cinco homens que tentaram atacá-lo, ele pegou uma espada que havia no chão, e saiu cortando os braços de cada um. Talon olhou para os lados, via apenas corpos se remexendo no chão. A face do único que sobrara estava horrorizada, e assim, em um movimento rápido, Talon apareceu pro trás dele, cortando sua garganta imediatamente, fazendo-o cair, revistou os bolsos dele, retirou de lá um revólver e pegou sua espada ainda fincada ao chão.

Aproximou-se dos quais ainda estavam vivos, e os matava com um tiro na cabeça, enquanto olhava ao rosto do último, uma sensação familiar veio em sua cabeça. Era Gauthier. Ele havia tentado matá-lo junto com aqueles insetos. Não hesitou em dar três tiros bem dados naquele cretino.

– Papai! – Talon ouviu novamente aquela voz fina, seu corpo contraiu. Não queria lidar com uma garota agora. Ela veio correndo com a mesma aparência de mais cedo, as lágrimas já estavam nos olhos, e ao chegar mais perto do corpo de seu pai, caiu de joelhos. – T-Talon... – Ela colocou as mãos a boca aberta, os olhos azuis demonstravam uma dor que o assassino nunca havia sentido. A dor de perder alguém que se ama. – Por que... Por que fez isso com meu pai? – As palavras proferidas por ela saíram como um berro.

Talon olhou para suas vestes cobertas com o sangue dos homens, observou o corpo com um tiro na testa, outro na mandíbula, e o último no peito. Ele havia morrido com a facada nas pernas. Era uma pena, Talon gostava de pagar menos, às vezes até não pagava nada. Olhou dentro dos orbes azuis que escorriam lágrimas sem ao menos piscar, uma imensidão azul. Pegou a arma e encostou-a bem no meio da testa da Amélia.

– T-Talon... N-Não! Eu te amo! – A pupila castanha de Talon dilatou, aquela criança não sabia o que estava falando, pouparia sua dor.

– Irá ser morta por aquele que ama, patético. – Dito isso, puxou o gatilho sem hesitar. Ouviu o corpo ir de encontro ao chão, e virou-se para dar atenção aos outros corpos. Escolhera um local específico para colocar os cadáveres, montou uma pilha em um fosso, perto a cede do Alto Comando. Essa era sua resposta.

* * *

**RÁ! Postei ainda hoje porque estava com uma criatividade infinita \o/ (Kat vai demorar pra aparecer... e_e) Aproveiteeeeeeeeeeeeeem! **

**Obrigada**

**Hiviann**


	3. Soon you'll please their appetite

**A Dominação de Lâminas**

* * *

O dia amanhecera novamente em Noxus. Poucos raios solares tocavam seu solo, e por um incrível incidente, lá estava Talon sentando em uma rocha, vendo o mar. Havia andado a noite inteira apenas para chegar naquela praia. O cigarro que acompanhava seus lábios chegava ao fim, soltava a fumaça para cima, brincando com ela. O sol não havia tocado a areia ainda, só existia uma claridade que o assassino achava tediosa demais. Perguntava-se onde iria comer já que havia matado Gauthier. Por um breve momento, sentiu compaixão da garota, mas esse mesmo sentimento se transformou em remorso após as palavras soltas no ar. Olhou para o mar, as ondas naquela época do ano eram calmas, tranquilas. Passavam certa serenidade doentia, quando mais se desejava estar em paz, menos se podia. Esse era seu mundo. Talon havia conseguido um bom dinheiro vendendo aquela espada. Contava todos os dias cada centavo, e faltava pouco. Muito pouco. Sem contar o bolso daqueles outros homens, era ridículo pensar em levar dinheiro quando se vai matar um assassino pobre.

Os raios iluminavam seus fios castanhos curtos, logo após, seus olhos entre abertos e assim partiram para o nariz reto. Talon era um rapaz bonito, moreno não muito escuro, com cabelos castanhos lisos que tanto odiava quando ficavam longos. Alto e tinha bastante musculatura. Não sabia quem puxava, não havia nenhum rosto em sua mente. Às vezes, pegava-se pensando em como seriam seus pais, ainda estariam vivos? E se estivessem? Mataria-os sem sequer hesitar. Observou as ondas se quebrando novamente, gostava bastante daquela praia. Era um lugar esquecido, abandonado. Assim como ele. Talvez algum dia poderia construir uma casa ali... Algum dia. Talon admirava seu egoísmo, admirava ser tão prepotente, ser tão dominador. Ele era um vencedor, nada jamais poderia detê-lo. Dono de um intelecto muito alto, Talon se colocava na frente de qualquer coisa, somente sua vida importava. Poucos sentem aconchego em lâminas, poucos conhecem e admiram o sabor do aço. O assassino tinha inúmeras cicatrizes e feridas, poderia contar cada uma, lembrando como a adquiriu e voltar a sentir como no tal dia. Riu de sua própria desgraça, jogou o final do cigarro no chão e partiu novamente ao submundo de Noxus.

Chegou a sua casa, e analisou suas lâminas. Teria que andar com uma arma maior. Olhou para uma porta de madeira caindo aos pedaços e sorriu. Foi em sua direção, abrindo-a. Retirou de lá mais um revólver e uma espada de formato pouco conhecido. Talon a colocou, cobria sua mão e fazia movimentos de quem daria socos. A lâmina vinha de seu braço, passava pela mão fechada, e seguia mais meio metro. Era linda. Duas pontas, uma mais afiada que a outra. Ao sair do braço, era grossa e ia assim até a primeira ponta. Depois havia uma curva crescente que a afinava, e logo depois, entornando novamente na direção da outra ponta. A distância das duas pontas era parecida com uma pequena foice fechada, decapitar seria fácil com ela. Talon a polia e a afiava. Poderia levá-la também em suas costas, mas queria a mostrar. O sorriso em seus lábios aumentava cada vez mais, estava admirado com a beleza de uma arma. Talon carregaria ela, o punhal de prata no bolso, a navalha em sua jaqueta e o revólver no bolso de trás da calça. Sem contar o facão escondido em sua perna esquerda. Seria sortudo se conseguisse três sacos médios cheios de moeda, caso tivesse, na volta passaria na casa do homem do terreno.

Deitou um pouco em sua cama, fechando seus olhos. Queria descansar, horas e horas vagando em uma cerração, ainda bem que havia apenas visto o nascer do sol e já havia voltado, não pegando assim aquele sol quente na cabeça. Foi pegando no sono lentamente, uma respiração calma e serena se apoderava dele. Um vago _flashback_começava em sua mente. Momentos de quando era apenas uma criança, enquanto corria com um colar de ouro na mão, estava morto de fome. Roubara aquilo porque necessitava beber alguma coisa, se não acabaria morrendo de desidratação. O garoto com aparência de cinco anos estava com os ossos inteiros a vista, a pele morena era rala, o cabelo até as costas era enorme. Corria como sua vida dependesse disso, e dependia. Parou perto de uma lixeira, e sentou ali. Tentando descansar, mas seus olhos viram turvo e desmaiou. Sentiu um liquido em seus lábios, sem hesitar, segurou o copo e tomou tudo de uma vez. Havia um par de olhos verdes que o observava, o homem estendeu um pão grande, e deixou uma garrafa de água ali, e assim se foi. Talon acordou suando, não entendia o porquê de lembrar daquilo justo agora, tinha memórias ruins, muito ruins. Levantara-se e virou mais uma garrafa garganta a baixo. Sairia pelas ruas, não iria agüentar ficar dentro de casa tendo quase o valor necessário. Talvez depois de tudo, poderia visitar outras Cidades-Estado. Queria conhecer Freljord, ficar sem o calor de Noxus, sem aquele maldito submundo. Qualquer pessoa o chamaria de um tolo sonhador. Mas para Talon, sonhos eram apenas sonhos, guardados no seu travesseiro. Ele os chamava de objetivos, soava mais realista. Desde quando assassinos pobres tinham sonhos?

Ele vagava sem rumo, arrastando sua espada pelo chão. O assassino estava entediado, havia conseguido dois sacos médios com moedas, se conseguisse apenas mais um... Retirou um cigarro, e o acendeu. Não sabia de certo quando seu vício por tabaco começara, só sabia o quão relaxante era aquela sensação, a fumaça preenchendo seu pulmão era o que confortava sua alma. Seu ser, de dentro a fora, necessitava de alguma droga para sentir aconchego. E foi quando alguém esbarrara nele, derrubando seu cigarro. Seu sangue subiu ao vê-lo caído no chão, mas em um breve momento, viu alguns fios vinho, longos e lisos.

– Ei! Garota! – Talon berrou, e quando ela virou, sua musculatura se contraiu, a boca secou. A face não tão branca, lábios rosados e carnudos, os olhos verdes eram como duas esmeraldas prontas para serem roubadas. Mas seu olhar era intimidado, prepotente. Uma bela presa, bela mesmo. E do jeito que aparecera, sumira. Não era a primeira vez que se sentia deslocado, não era a primeira vez que pensava que não havia um lugar que lhe pertencesse. Ao olhar aquelas pupilas ele via competição, via poder, não era uma máscara. Eram apenas almas sedentas por sangue. Talon continuou andando até que todos que estavam no lugar, formaram um circulo ao seu redor, encurralando-o. Contara quinze homens dessa vez, seria mais divertido. E após acabar, compraria seu terreno.

* * *

**Cap 3 on! E amanhã já tem o 4 *u*Realmente, tentei descrever a lâmina do Talon, masssssssssss e_ê well, tá aí! OBRIGADA AYAMIN *U* eu espero conseguir atingir o objetivo! Me adiciona sim! *000***

**Obrigada**

**Hiviann**


	4. Don't give in, without a fight

**A Dominação de Lâminas**

* * *

_Ser ou não ser... Eis a questão. _

_Que é mais nobre pra alma: suportar os dardos _

_e arremessos do fado sempre adverso, _

_ou armar-se contra um mar de desventuras e _

_dar-lhes fim tentando resistir-lhes? _

* * *

Sempre haveria o primeiro suicida, esse era qual mais dava vontade de matar, mas esse parecia diferente. Os olhos verdes lembravam os daquela garota, Talon sentia uma energia diferente emanando dele. O assassino admirou a espada que ele usava, parecia um canino, entortando para o lado esquerdo como uma foice, os detalhes do punho eram banhados a ouro e os desenhos lembravam dragões. Queria matá-lo, invejava sua espada, e a queria para si. Talon se preparou para o combate e começara a tentativa de socos, quando conseguira o atingiu no braço esquerdo, ele se esquivou e quatro homens vieram ao seu encontro. Arrancou o punhal da calça, os atacando com as duas armas, chutou um, fazendo com que os outros caíssem, colocou a cabeça dele na lâmina, arrancando-a, e logo em seguida fazendo o mesmo com os outros três. A lâmina estava deliciosamente afiada. Mais quatro homens, Talon jogou o punhal no chão, e pegou o facão na perna. Puxou um pelo braço, fazendo-o vir ao seu encontro, e enfiando a faca em seu olho esquerdo, retirou-a rapidamente, usando os mesmos movimentos nos outros homens, apenas trocando os olhos, fincando cada vez mais fundo o facão. Jogou-o também no chão, e pegou a arma, saindo atirando na cabeça dos quais apareciam em sua frente. Correu em direção a um, derrubando-o, e sentando sobre seu peito, virando seu pescoço para o lado. Sentiu uma ardência em suas costas, e percebeu seu sangue escorrer.

- Que modo covarde de atacar alguém. – Dizia isso enquanto levantava-se e virava para ver aquele que o atacava, mas o mesmo enfiou sua espada no abdômen de Talon, e a retirou depois, ele reconhecera imediatamente, o homem da espada banhada a ouro. Havia ele e mais dois, estando ferido não conseguiria matá-los. Pegou apenas sua espada e saiu mancando em direção ao rio que havia ali perto. Um dos homens iria atrás dele, mas o mesmo homem que fincara a espada em seu abdômen foi seguindo calmamente os vestígios de sangue que Talon deixava no chão. As feridas dele não eram profundas, mas mesmo assim não conseguiria lutar contra três. Chegara perto da margem do rio, jogou a espada na grama, e abaixou parar beber água. Sentiu novamente a lâmina, mas dessa vez foi o frio aço que tocava sua garganta, fechou os olhos esperando uma morte que não vinha. O homem o chutou, fazendo-o cair sentado, e apontou a arma pra ele. Talon procurou alguma arma, mas sua espada estava longe do alcance de seu braço.

- Eu sou o General Marcus Du Couteau. Servirá a Noxus ou morrerá por minha lâmina?

- Foi necessário um general para matar um rato? Patético. – O general pegara Talon pelos fios castanhos, encarando-o. Ele não sabia o que as pupilas verdes refletiam, parecia uma mistura de orgulho com sabedoria. Houve novamente o flashback onde um homem lhe dava pão e água. Eram os mesmos olhos, o general havia poupado sua vida uma vez, e isso se repetia novamente agora.

- Você cresceu, garoto. Tornou-se exatamente aquilo que eu esperava. – O toque em seus cabelos acabou virando um cafuné, o general tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios, o soltou e virou-se em direção ao rio, observando o sol que se punha. – Admiro sua misericórdia, Talon. Servirá a nós?

- Servirei somente aquele que foi capaz de me derrotar.

- Sendo assim, temos um acordo. – O general virou-se novamente, e viu aqueles dois homens que o assassino não matara. – Esses são os irmãos Darius e Draven. Levem-no até a mansão para cuidar dessas feridas, e depois iremos falar com Swain. – Ao terminar de dizer, olhou para Talon que estava desmaiado no chão, mais um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

Talon acordou com o sol refletindo seus olhos, os abrira lentamente e tentava descobrir onde estava. Uma cama de casal grande e bem confortável era onde se encontrava, um quarto com belos quadros, e pelo o que parecia, era uma casa bem grande e bem rica. Esperaria que alguém fosse até ele, olhava pra o teto e pensava em quão infortunado era. Chegara tão perto de conseguir comprar o terreno, e foi capturado. Maldito seria Marcus Du Couteau. Agora era um cão do Estado, um fantoche nas mãos tolas. Ouviu passos, e por instinto fechou os olhos, fingindo que dormia, porém escutava tudo.

- Seu pai disse que deveria cuidar dele? – Era uma voz normal para um homem, mas parecia preocupado com quem falava.

- Não. Irei vigiá-lo por conta própria. – Foi a vez de uma mulher falar, e pelo o que parecia, era uma garota, não uma mulher.

- Então deixo você passar, gracinha. – Logo após isso, foi ouvido um corpo ir de encontro ao chão, e alguém abrir a porta. Uma garota ruiva pareceu por ela, e Talon lembrou-se de seu cigarro no chão, finalmente conseguiria fazê-la pagar.

- Vejo que o ratinho está acordado. – Ela se aproximara do pé da cama, sentando ali. Vestia roupas diferentes, uma calça marrom, com uma bota preta pequena. A blusa regata branca era contrastada com um cinto preto. Viu brinquedos bem interessantes ali. – Diga-me teu nome, cão.

- Talon, diga-me o seu agora.

- Katarina Du Couteau, eu sou a filha mais velha do general.

- A filha mais velha, é? – Talon riu na face dela, fazendo com que ela cerrasse os olhos verdes. – Se uma garota assim é a mais velha, imagina a mais nova! – Katarina rapidamente fincou uma faca na madeira da cama, próximo ao rosto de Talon. – Não pode me matar, Miss Du Couteau.

- Ainda posso te aleijar.

- Seu pai não vai querer um subordinado aleijado, criança. – Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, ele a viu ficar vermelha por completo. Ela se levantou e sentou-se ao seu lado, retirando a adaga da madeira da cama, e a encostando na garganta do assassino.

- Repita!

- Então a criança não gosta de ser chamada assim? – Dessa vez foi ouvido uma gargalhada vindo dele, a ruiva estava a ponto de cortar-lhe a garganta quando seu pai pigarreou atrás de si.

- Vejo que estão se dando bem. – O general aparecera com um sobretudo preto. Ele era um homem grande, com cabelos pretos curtos, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Os olhos verdes refletiam certa experiência inigualável, pareciam indecifráveis, diferente da garota ao seu lado. Facilmente previsível. – Talon, eu vim ver se já estava acordado. Kat, espere ele se arrumar e leve-o até a minha sala. – Dito isso, saiu silenciosamente assim como chegara.

- Não é tão infortunado assim, inútil.

- Chama aquele que seu pai escolhera de inútil? Quanto valor põe nas decisões de Marcus.

- Se troca logo. – Ela procurou as roupas dele, e tentou jogar-las em sua face. Talon pegou-as no ar, e observou que ela estava novamente vermelha. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e se levantou. – Ei! – Ele virou-se para ela, e havia pensando que ela não poderia ficar mais vermelha, mas assim ela estava. Então percebeu que só estava de cueca, bateu a palma da mão na testa e andou até o banheiro.

Talon aproveitou e tomou um banho, os cabelos úmidos caiam pela face, estava novamente só de cueca, pois duvidava muito que Katarina estivesse no quarto. Mas, ao sair do banheiro, lá estava ela, adormecida em sua cama. Ele se aproximou dela, e a observava, a face era tão serena, não transmitia a arrogância de quando acordada. Os cabelos eram a cor de sangue puro, a pele branca parecia macia, uma respiração calma. Talon geralmente nunca observava mulheres, elas serviam apenas para satisfazer seu apetite, mas havia algo que o instigava, algo que ele não conseguiria compreender. Foi tão bom provocá-la daquela forma, ele não a conhecia, não sabia nada sobre ela, apenas tinha o pressentimento que ela era igual a ele, sozinha. Ela suspirou, ele parou de observá-la, ficou de costas para ela e trocava sua roupa calmamente, olhando-a pelo reflexo do espelho.

* * *

**Hi Minna! Dois capítulos saídos do forninho. u_ú Citação básica de Hamlet, pq adoro essa passagem na peça! 3 E o título do cap deu muito na cara, não gosti... ): Eu não sabia qual era o nome do general, então ficou esse aí mesmo, achei em uma fic e acabei gostand!o XD**

**Obrigada**

**Hiviann**


	5. How long, how long will I slide?

**A Dominação de Lâminas**

* * *

Os olhos verdes se abriram lentamente, não havia luz do sol, e sim uma lâmpada. Sua cabeça girava, enxergava duas vezes o mesmo objeto. Talon não teria coragem de drogá-la, teria? Ele havia sido revistado por inteiro quando chegara, tanto que estava quase nu quando ela entrou no quarto. Katarina o procurou, olhava de um lado para o outro, e sua cabeça ainda pesava. O encontrou sentado do outro lado da cama, dormindo encostado no travesseiro. Levantou, andou até ele, e o observava tentando encontrar algo suspeito vindo dele. Quando ia o acordar, as pupilas castanhas abrem para a surpresa dela.

– Por quanto tempo eu dormi? – Ela falou desviando o olhar dele.

– Acho que por uma hora... – Ele bocejou e levantou os braços, despreguiçando. – Não quis te acordar.

– Pois deveria, cão. Seu domador o aguarda.

– Não fui eu quem dormiu em serviço. – Ao dizer isso, levantou-se e foi em direção à porta, abriu-a e ficou esperando a ruiva que arrumava a bainha da espada no cinto. Ele a viu passar com um ar superior, mas mesmo assim vermelha. A seguiu até que parassem em frente de uma porta de madeira, ela a abriu e o deixou entrar primeiro. Ao entrar viu o rosto impassível de seu pai, os olhos não tinham mais nenhum brilho, pareciam um lago congelado.

– Quero que nos deixe a sós. – Ouviu a voz grossa falando consigo, abriu a boca em forma de protesto, mas seu pai lhe lançara um olhar reprovador, saiu pela porta bufando, e a fechando com força.

– Sinto muito pela demora, Du Couteau. – Talon disse sentando-se em uma poltrona preta. O local era decorado com algumas espadas, inclusiva aquela banhada a ouro.

– Olhei vocês dois descansando. –O general se levantou, e ficou de costas pra Talon, observando os livros em uma prateleira atrás de si. – Servirá Noxus. Indiretamente, mas servirá, Talon.

– Estou disposto a pagar com o preço de minha derrota, Du Couteau.

– Me chame de Marcus. Não quero uma relação de subornador e subornado. Não te salvei para isso.

– Por que poupou minha vida?

– Há tempos tenho observado seu potencial, pode parecer confuso e meio doentio, mas estava aguardando sua ascensão. – O general falou enquanto virava e observava o rapaz.

– Ela que vai ser a minha escolta? – Talon apontou para a porta, e depois buscou os olhos do general.

– Pelo o que pude perceber, não mantive as informações sobre você em sigilo absoluto. Katarina te descobriu, e por mais que ela não tenha habilidades para tal ato, ela irá ver com os próprios olhos o potencial que você tem a oferecer. – O rapaz bufou e desviou o olhar. Era submisso, e tinha uma garota daquela de escolta. – Peço que tenha paciência com as atitudes vindas dela. Estamos em um conflito interno.

– Tentarei, ela tem um gênio difícil.

– Os homens que você matou... Tem o direito de ficar com aquilo que conquistou. O dinheiro, as armas, as bebidas, tudo. Quando voltarmos estará em seu quarto.

– A onde vamos? – Viu Marcus andando até a porta, se levantou e colocou o capuz roxo.

– A sede do Alto Comando, ver um velho amigo. – Dito isso, saiu pela porta, e Talon o seguiu. Deixando uma Katarina furiosa para trás.

Não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante o percurso. Seria a primeira vez que o assassino entraria dentro do Alto Comando Noxiano. Ficava em uma montanha de forma peculiar: uma caveira. Havia um palácio em seu topo, e era para lá que se dirigiam. Não era muito longe da mansão, apesar de ainda ficar no subterrâneo, a casa Du Couteau ficava em um patamar elevado da massa popular de Noxus. Enquanto passavam, o rapaz observava as ruas escuras. Nunca mais poderia matar por vontade própria, ou poderia? Sentia-se castrado. Um pássaro em uma gaiola. Em um mundo onde não lhe pertencia. Marcus Du Couteau era um homem rico, tinha tudo o que queria, quando queria. Inclusive ele, aquela habilidade de planejamento que um irresponsável como Talon jamais teria. Ele queria gritar, queria sugar o sangue de alguém, queria seu cigarro, seu álcool, sua casa e o conforto da única coisa da qual podia confiar: sua lâmina. Sua esperteza havia o traído no momento em que debruçara sobre o homem para quebrar-lhe o pescoço. Havia feito tantas idiotices nos últimos anos, quase havia sido morto diversas vezes, fugira da prisão inúmeras vezes. E agora tinha uma coleira ao redor de sua garganta, o guiando para onde ir. Guiando para um futuro glorioso para Noxus.

– Talvez amanhã você possa vir aqui para ver alguns terrenos próximos. – O general falou, tirando um Talon perdido em pensamentos.

– Como sabe disso?

– Já lhe falei. Eu sei tudo, até mesmo sobre Gauthier, e a filha.

– Foi você que o virou contra mim?

– Não virei ninguém contra você. Foi ele mesmo que decidiu isso, quando começou a dever dinheiro ao Alto Comando. – Ao dizer isso, chegaram ao portão de entrada. O general se apresentou, abriram os portões, e eles puderam prosseguir. Havia um declínio grande até a parte do palácio, mas não dava pra perceber. A paisagem que estava ao redor deles não deixava, era sem duvida, deslumbrante. Dava pra ver uma Noxus inteira dali. Entravam pela porta, e o general foi guiando-o para uma sala enorme. Havia tropas em todos os lugares, não entrava quase nenhuma luz. A escuridão predominava aquele cômodo.

– Tão confortante. – Talon soltou as palavras no ar e logo após ouviu passos mancos em direção aos dois.

– Se você se abrir para Noxus, ela lhe confortará em resposta. – O rapaz avistou um homem mancando de estatura baixa, se apoiando em um pedaço de pau.

– Jericho Swain! – O general pôs se a falar, se aproximou do homem e trocaram um abraço. – Quero que conheça Talon.

– Esse é o rapaz do qual falava, Marcus? – Swain fez um sinal para que eles o seguissem pelo corredor.

– Sim. Talon, esse é Swain, o mestre da estratégia. Pelo o que pode ver, é um velho manco. – Marcus falou enquanto ria, e o homem riu junto. Talon estava perdido em pensamentos, admirando o local. Entraram no que parecia ser um cômodo afastado. Um escritório bem confortável, revestido de prateleiras com livros. Havia dois sofás pretos no qual se dirigiam. Talon e Marcus sentaram em um, e Swain em outro. O rapaz observava a janela quando um corvo entrou por ela, via seu próprio reflexo nos olhos vermelhos do corvo, a cor sangue.

– Beatrice! – Swain estendeu o braço esquerdo e o corvo pousou em sua mão. – Aceita, Talon? – Ele colocou whisky em um copo e ofereceu ao assassino. Ele pegou e tomou em um só gole. Talon ouviu som de lâminas e viu uma adaga indo ao encontro das costas do general, rapidamente se moveu até ali, pegando-a com a mão.

– E Swain tenta me matar novamente. – Foi a vez de Marcus virar a bebida.

– Boa pegada, garoto. Mas aqui nessa sala, pode abaixar sua guarda. – O mestre sorriu, seus olhos eram iguais aos olhos do corvo, Talon olhou para adaga e suas mãos sangravam. Estava afiada.

– Escolhi bem, não escolhi, Swain?

– É, passou no teste.

Swain e Marcus continuaram conversando, cada movimento de Talo. Era captado por Beatrice, e ele bebia o que lhe davam. Via um pouco turvo, mas conseguia raciocinar. O general havia se despedido, e o rapaz fez o mesmo. Andaram até a mansão e ao contrário da ida, na volta eles conversavam sobre as armas mais fáceis de combate corpo-a-corpo. Ao chegarem, o general disse que tomaria um banho e desceria para o jantar. Talon ia para seu quarto quando Katarina bloqueou sua passagem.

– Voltaram. – A ruiva afirmou enquanto dava voltas em torno de um Talon parado. – O que Swain lhe disse?

– Por que tem tanto interesse em mim, garota? – Ele fechou os olhos e passou a mão por eles. Via duas Katarinas, ela o puxou pela camisa, e ele quase foi de encontro ao chão. Percebeu que o ambiente havia escurecido e luzes foram acesas. Estava em seu quarto, viu duas mochilas em cima da cama e depois elas se tornaram uma. Havia bebido demais. – O corvo irá me observar.

– Ele lhe disse isso? – Ela o soltou antes de falar, se virou e olhava o próprio reflexo no espelho e viu as costas nuas de Talon. – Por que está tirando a blusa, idiota?

– Fiquei com calor. – O assassino a olhou, e jogou a blusa em um sofá bege que havia perto da porta.

– Só por isso começa a arrancar a roupa?

– Deve ser. – Ele abriu a mochila e começou a revirá-la, estava cheia de moedas. – Esse vermelho na sua face combina com você.

– Bastardo! Ele lhe disse isso?

– Não tem graça chamar de bastardo alguém que não tem pais. – Talon revirou a mochila novamente e encontrou uma garrafa de rum. Estava quente, mas queria beber mais. Pegou uma navalha no cinto de Katarina, abriu a garrafa e ofereceu à ruiva. – Insinuei por contra própria. O corvo me observará.

Ela ignorou a bebida, quente deveria ser horrível. Ele a virou garganta abaixo, via-se as gotas escorrendo pelo papo dele. Talon nunca teria sua liberdade, seria melhor a morte do que aquela prisão. Enquanto Marcus e Swain se falavam, Talon planejava sua morte. Ele segurou a navalha firme e cercou Katarina na parede, encostou a lâmina na garganta branca e observava aquela imensidão verde. Sua pele nua a tocava, sentia a respiração calma vinho dela. Os cabelos cor de sangue estavam um pouco bagunçados. Não conseguiria matá-la, não conseguia desviar as pupilas castanhas das verdes. Havia algum tipo de mágica que o enfeitiçava. A face branca sem nenhum arranhão, os lábios carnudos entre-abertos mostrando um pouco dos dentes brancos. Talon realmente não conseguia. O olhar dela não era superior, não era fingimento, era apenas um olhar que refletia solidão. E assim sentiu uma descarga elétrica por seu corpo, a visão ficou escura e desmaiou na cama.

* * *

**Segundo cap do presentinho de hoje *u* Decido esse capítulo a minha lindja/lerda amiga Gabriela, por ter me ajudado! 33**

**Obrigada**

**Hiviann**


End file.
